different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leia Skywalker Marek (Destiny)
Leia Amidala Skywalker Marek was a human female born to Tan and Mistress Anakin Skywalker on Tattooine during Order 66. She along with her twin brother attended the Jedi Academy all of their young lives, staying away from the Rebellion until they became Jedi padawans. Background Name: Leia Amidala Skywalker Marek Father: Anakin Skywalker Mother: Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker Siblings: Twin brother Luke Skywalker and younger brother Jinn Skywalker Children: Kin , Ami , and Rahm Marek Age: As of WOTF Leia is in 41 Profession: Jedi Master (stripped of her rank) Jedi Knight, Politician Lightsaber form: Artaru First Appearance: infant in DD, 15 in Tof, 19 in COTC, 41 in WOTF Last Appeearance: Wotf Jedi Master: Ahsoka Tano Jedi Apprentice: Twist of Fate At the beginning of Twist of Fate, Leia is the strong, intellgent, chrismatic, headstrong daughter of Anakin and Padme Skywalker, she attends the Jedi Academy on Dantooine. She is at the top of her class and is chosen for apprenticeship by her 'Aunt' Ahsoka Tano. Leia is close friends with many other Jedi Cadets including Galen Marek and Mara Jade Kenobi. Unlike her brother she isn't hindered by being a child of the prophecy and has more freedom to be a kid. She is also a gifted orator, and it has been noted by both Chancellor Bail Organa and her mother Padme that Leia has the skills to become a gifted politician, Leia however perfers to be on the front lines as a Jedi. Jedi Padawan Leia was chosen as a Jedi Padawan by Ahsoka Tano, and was soon seperated from her friends as Ahsoka had accepted a dangerous mission of retreiving the plans for the Death Star. Leia arrived at the Rebel Base on Yavin IV to be reunited with her Clone friends who had been there when she and her brother had been born. Jedi Knight Choice of the Chosen Wedding to Galen Marek WARNING: SPOILERS FOR COTC The wedding of Leia Skywalker to her childhood sweetheart Galen Marek, was the talk of what remained of the Jedi Order. Unfortuately for Leia Skywalker, one of her best friends, Mara Jade, now under the influence of the Emperor crashes her wedding day with an army on Imperial Troopers. Mara Jade chooses this moment, this day, to return to the Skywalker clan and under pretense of being upset about not getting an invitation, she crashes Leia's wedding. Prior to the wedding of Galen and Leia, Leia and her mother come to an agreement that once she is married Leia will persue higher education and go to classes via the holonet, this is the start of her political background. It is at this point that Leia's studies get harder, before this most of her studies were of a basic Jedi education, the same as her brother. Here the Skywalkers education will differ. Mother After the disappearance of her husband Galen, Leia would give birth to a little boy with dark hair and her father's peircing blue eyes. She Rebellion Leader After the loss of her husband Galen, Leia would throw everything she had into the Rebellion, determined that her son Anakin 'Kin' Marek would not grow up in a Imperial ruled Galaxy. It is because of Leia that the plans for the Death Star II were obtained. Leia begins a more political and leadership role, concentrating on ending Palpatine's reign at any cost. Death Star II Upon the Death Star II, Leia had to face her long lost husband in combat. In an intense battle, she is able to bring back her husband's memories, but where will the relationship between Galen and Leia go from here? Padme's Death Warning Spoilers for Will of the Force Padme's death left a whole in the lives of all who knew her. Leia's Fall to the Dark Side After the death of her mother Padme Amidala, Leia blamed her father for not saving her. This led to a heated argument with Leia lashing out at him with the Force followed by a lightsaber duel that Leia lost. Enraged she attacked her husband, to which her brother and father came to his defence. Humilated and angry, Leia fled to the undercity of Alderaan, corrupting criminals and animals that resided there. Leia's Redemption Leia's daughter Ami along with her father is sent after her by the Council. WOTF Abilities Force Powers Lightsaber Abiities Orator Mechanical Aptitude Lightsaber Leia would use quite a few lightsabers within her life. Leia's first lightsaber was yellow though when her husband went missing she had recovered his lightsaber and would weild it until his return. There were occasions where Anakin would loan out his lightsaber to his daughter who had a superstitious notion that his lightsaber would win more battles. Relationships Anakin Skywalker Padme Amidala Skywalker Obi-Wan Kenobi Satine Kryze Kenobi Luke Skywalker Jinn Skywalker Jix Naberrie Pooja Naberrie Ahsoka Tano Rex Tano Anella Kenobi Mara Jade Kenobi Skywalker Nikana Tano Skye Tano Galen Marek Rahm Kota